Another Wish - Another Fate
by AoiKishi
Summary: Shiro tewas, kemudian kembali hidup ditubuh lain. Yaitu tubuh Emiya Shirou yang sebelumnya terbunuh karena serangan Angelica Ainsworth. Untuk selamat di dunia yang menghadapi kiamat ini, Shiro terpaksa harus memenangkan ritual Holy Grail War yang diadakan oleh para Ainsworth. Apakah dia berhasil memenangkanya? Apakah dia berhasil menyelamatkan orang yang dilindunginya?


1st Chapter of _Another Wish Another Fate_ : **[** **My Wish Upon Star (part 1)** **]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Idea:_ _AoiKishi-kun  
_ _Disclaimer:_ ** _I don't own_** ** _All of_** ** _F_** ** _ate Series_** _  
_ _Rating:_ _ **M**_ _ **?**_ _  
_ _Warning:_ _ **Spoiler Fate/Kaleid and Other Fate Series,**_ _ **Alternate**_ _ **Canon**_ _ **, O**_ _ **riginal**_ _ **Character**_ _ **.**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Summary_ :  
Shiro tewas, kemudian kembali hidup ditubuh lain. Yaitu tubuh Emiya Shirou yang sebelumnya terbunuh karena serangan Angelica. Untuk selamat di dunia yang menghadapi kiamat ini, Shiro terpaksa harus memenangkan ritual Holy Grail War yang diadakan oleh para Ainsworth. Apakah dia berhasil memenangkanya? Apakah dia berhasil menyelamatkan orang yang dilindunginya?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

". . . ." = Speak  
'. . . .' = Mind

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ketika kubuka kedua mataku, yang kutemukan adalah ruangan yang benar-benar asing, dan setelah aku duduk dari posisi tidurku ...

"Apa kau sudah sadar?" seseorang yang mirip dengan Kotomine Kirei dari 'Fate Kaleid Liner PRISMA ILLYA Movie' ada dihadapanku. Dia sepertinya baru saja selesai membaca sebuah buku yang dipegangnya.

'E-eh? Apa dia cosplayer? Tu-tunggu! Pertama-tama, kenapa aku disini? Bukankah aku...' pikirku panik.

Sekilas, aku mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.  
Aku menonton beberapa Anime Movie season ini di bioskop bersama teman-temanku sepulang sekolah. Salah satunya adalah 'Fate Kaleid Liner PRISMA ILLYA Movie'. Tentu aku tidak akan melewatkan movie ini, karena aku adalah Fans berat Type-moon Series. Aku sudah memainkan semua Game-nya, dari Visual Novel hingga Android Game FGO (Fate Grand Order). Dan sudah menikmati semua anime dan manganya.

Kalau tidak salah, kejadian yang menimpaku setelah pulang dari bioskop bersama teman-teman adalah...

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sejak tadi kau terdiam? Dan.. wajahmu mulai pucat, apa luka-lukamu kembali terbuka?" Tanya cosplayer yang benar-benar mirip dengan Kotomine Kirei. Bahkan suaranya benar-benar mirip!

". . . . ." Namun aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Pikiranku dipenuhi ketakutan, sampai-sampai mulutku tidak bisa digerakkan. Karena...

Aku mengingatnya!  
Saat itu dengan tiba-tiba seseorang yang berlari menusukku dari samping ketika berjalan di pinggir Trotoar. Teman-temanku kaget dan meneriakan sesuatu. Sementara aku merasakan sakit yang teramat dari arah perutku. Lalu setelah pandanganku memudar...

Aku pun terbangun di tempat aneh ini!

'A-apakah ini artinya aku sudah tewas? Lalu-' pikirku terhenti karena tangan besar yang menyentuh pundakku.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum baikan. Wajahmu terlalu pucat, lebih baik kau istirahat kembali. Benar-benar beruntung kau tidak tewas sehabis kehilangan banyak darah dari semua luka-lukamu itu" ucap Cosplayer Kotomine Kirei seraya mendorong tubuhku yang semuanya terasa sakit kembali ke kasur.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Dan aku akan kembali memanggilmu nanti." Ucapnya seraya beranjak keluar dari ruangan temaram yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu minyak kecil di sudut langit-langit ruangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah cukup tenang dari syok tentang ingatan kematian anehku. Aku pun kembali memproses apa yang sudah terhadi pada diriku sekarang.

'Ha ha.. mana mungkin aku mati begitu saja. Pasti aku selamat, dan masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Buktinya saja banyak perban yang melilit banyak luka di seluruh tubuhku. Dan rasanya benar-benar sakit-'

'EH! Tunggu! Bukanya aku cuma ditusuk dipinggang? Kenapa lukanya tambah banyak? Dan Err...' Aku pun kembali kebingungan ketika mendapati otot kokoh yang ada ditanganku.

'Err..., Apa luka tusukan bisa membuat orang menjadi berotot?' bahkan tidak hanya tangan, tapi hampir seluruh tubuhku memiliki otot yang proposional untuk ukuran tubuh ini.

Lalu, dengan iseng aku pun memeriksa _Junior_ ku yang telah menemaniku selama ini.

"WHA-? !#$#^?!" Pekikanku tertahan karena...

'I-itu bukan _Junior_ ku! Ja-jadi... milik siapa?'

'Tu-tunggu, bukankah orang tadi benar-benar mirip dengan Kotomine Kirei? Mu-mungkinkah...!'

Aku langsung berdiri, meskipun dengan perlahan karena rasa sakit dari luka di seluruh tubuh. Aku berusaha mencari apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk bercermin. Namun ditempat ini tidak ada benda seperti itu. Hanya kasur dan kotak yang berisi obat-obatan, perban, gunting, kapas dan... tunggu! Gunting!

Dan benar saja, apa yang terpantul secara samar dari gunting _stainless steel_ adalah rupa orang lain yang familiar. Itu adalah rupa dari...

"E-Emiya... S-Shirou..?"

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian, setelah aku selesai dari syok harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tewas dan bangun didalam tubuh Emiya Shirou di dunia paralel ini. Kotomine Kirei masuk kedalam ruangan membawa tray dengan dua gelas air putih lengkap dengan dua set miso-tofu super pedas.

Cosplayer Kotomine Kirei yang ternyata benar-benar Kotomine Kirei pun memulai kembali percakapan sambil memakan makanan super pedas favoritenya.

Mau tidak mau aku pun terpaksa memakanya. Sekarang tidak hanya seluruh tubuhku yang sakit, bahkan bibirku panas karena pedas. Hiks...

Percakapan yang diucapkan Kirei sebagian besar mirip dengan apa yang di ucapkanya di movie. Dan aku pun menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang cukup mirip guna menghindari terbuangnya waktu berlama-lama di gereja ini. Meskipun saat ini aku tidak menjawab sesemangat original Emiya Shirou, karena aku sudah mengetahui sebagian besar apa yang dikatakan Kirei.

Aku harus bergegas, karena ada orang-orang yang harus kuselamatkan diluar sana!

Dalam perbincangan, Kirei juga mengatakan bahwa dia menemukan diriku (tubuh Emiya Shirou) dalam genangan penuh darah ketika dia kebetulan lewat berpatroli di daerah sisa reruntuhan kediaman Sakatsuki yang hancur akibat tragedi besar Fuyuki 5 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu detak jantung di tubuhku sudah sangat lemah karena kurangnya asupan darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh. Bahkan dalam proses pengobatan, dia bahkan sempat berfikiran bahwa aku telah mati ketika mendapati jantungku berhenti sesaat selama beberapa detik. Sebelum, tiba-tiba berdetak kembali setelahnya.

Sepertinya Emiya Shirou di paralel ini tidak beruntung, karena tidak ada yang langsung menemukanya pingsan setelah terkena serangan Angelica Ainsworth ketika hendak menyelamatkan Miyu yang diculik Julian. Sehingga dia kehabisan banyak darah dan tewas.

 _(Ini terjadi ketika Shirou diserang pada adegan penculikan Miyu di [Fate/Kaleid Liner PRISMA ILLYA Movie] menit ke 31:00 sampai 32:25)_

Mungkin karena tidak ingin mainanya tewas begitu saja, Alaya, Gaia, atau Akasha memindahkan jiwaku kedalam tubuhnya. Mungkin, saat ini Shirou yang asli ada didalam tubuh asliku. Atau... entahlah?

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Setelah keluar dari Gereja, akupun berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Mengikuti insting familiar dari tubuh ini menuju rumah yang selama ini ditempati oleh Emiya Shirou dan Sakatsuki Miyu.

Mau bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar baru di dunia ini.

Memang aku harus bergegas untuk menolong orang-orang yang harus kuselamatkan di planet bumi yang hampir mati ini.

Tapi, apakah aku mampu melakukanya? Aku hanyalah pemuda normal dari paralel lain. Aku bukanlah Emiya Shirou paralel ini yang hidup dibawah asuhan Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu.

Aku, hanyalah pemuda normal yang kebetulan mengetahui banyak informasi tentang dunia ini. Karena didunia asalku, semua ini hanyalah fiksi. Dunia imajinasi yang tidak seharusnya ada.

Lalu, apakah aku harus berpartisipasi dalam ritual Holy Grail? Yang merupakan satu-satunya harapan untuk menyelamatkan seluruh dunia? Apakah aku harus melawan para Ainsworth dan boneka-boneka mereka?

Secara rasional, mana mungkin aku yang merupakan pemuda normal ini bisa bertarung melawan para Servant tanpa takut seperti Shirou!

Ataukah aku harus lari dari kota ini? Negara ini? Menuju tempat lain?

Sebanyak apapun aku memikirkanya, jawaban yang ada dihapanku hanya satu. Yaitu aku harus menang dan mendapatkan Holy Grail untuk bertahan hidup dan survial.

Sejauh apapun aku berlari, pada akhirnya aku akan mati bersama dunia ini. Dunia yang sudah mencapai batasnya, dunia yang tidak bisa menghindari dari kiamat yang mendekat.

Tanpa sadar, setelah berjalan tanpa arah selama kurang lebih satu jam. Akhirnya aku berdiri dihadapan rumah yang terlihat familiar.

Ya, ini adalah rumah Emiya Shirou, Emiya Kiritsugu, dan Emiya Miyu.

Dan sekarang, kediaman ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalku, pemuda normal yang berada ditubuh asing. Seorang pemuda yang di dunia asalnya tinggal di Prefektur Saitama, kota Saitama, dirumah tingkat dua sederhana bersama keluarganya. Pemuda dengan nilai rata-rata di kelas 2B Kasukabe High School yang kebetulan bernama. . . . . [Muramasa Shiro]

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Setelah kembali merebahkan tubuhku di kamar tidur, aku kembali memikirkan tentang masalah besar yang kuhadapi saat ini, yaitu:

Magecraft!

Normalnya Emiya Shirou diparalel ini telah diajari oleh Emiya Kiritsugu, tentang penggunaan Magecraft, paling tidak [Reinforcement Magecraft].

Tapi, sesudah mencoba berkali-kali, diriku yang benar-benar normal ini tidak bisa menggunakanya sama sekali!

Meskipun aku mengetahui banyak informasi tentang Nasuverse karena sering buka wikia dan baca manga, main game serta menonton animenya. Tetap saja aku tidak tahu menahu tentang manual pengaktifan sebuah magecraft dasar!

Percuma aku memiliki tubuh yang kemungkinan memiliki 27 medium/high magical circuit jika tidak bisa menggunakan Magecraft.

Kenapa aku tidak memiliki sedikitpun tentang ingatan/memori Emiya Shirou!

'Biarlah, sudah beruntung aku bisa pulang ke rumah ini sehingga aku tidak harus tidur dipinggir jalan layaknya tunawisma. Lebih baik aku memikirkanya lagi besok'

Karena, meskipun aku tahu tempat disekapnya Miyu, yaitu tempat tinggal para Ainsworth yang ada ditengah kawah besar Fuyuki. Toh, aku tidak memiliki cara untuk masuk kedalamya. Kecuali aku bisa mentrace [Ruler Breaker] atau [Gae Dearg].

Aku pun memejamkan mataku, membiarkan rasa lelap dan lelah membawaku kepelukan alam mimpi.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat.

Salju pertama pun mulai turun di musim yang dulunya merupakan musim panas ( _summer_ ).

Karena rotasi bumi sudah kacau, maka pergantian 4 musim pun sudah tidak bisa ditebak.

Selama satu minggu lebih masa penyembuhan luka-luka diseluruh tubuhku, aku tanpa henti mencoba mempraktekkan Magecraft.

Tapi, tetap saja hasilnya nihil!

Meskipun aku mulai bisa merasakan dan mengarahkan aliran aneh didalam tubuhku, yang kemungkinan itu adalah aliran Od atau prana yang melalui Magical Circuit. Aku tetap tidak bisa menggunakan mereka.

Aku yang sebelumnya memiliki tubuh normal tanpa aliran Prana tentu akan menyadari keanehan tubuh asing yang memiliki system asing dan baru didalam tubuhnya.

Ini benar-benar terasa aneh, hidup ditubuh asing yang cara kerjanya cukup berbeda dengan tubuh yang sebelumnya kumiliki.

Seaindainya aku punya manual atau memori cara penggunaanya, tentu akan mudah.

Catatan milik Kiritsugu hanya berisi tentang taktik cara membunuh musuh dengan efisien dan fleksibel. Serta beberapa magecraft tingkat menengah lainya seperti [Time Alter] dan beberapa jenis [Rune] yang tidak kumengerti.

Dan sepertinya, ruang perpustakaan yang ada di rumah ini hanya berisi buku pengetahuan umum yang dibelikan Shirou untuk Miyu. Guna mengisi waktu luang adiknya ketika ditinggal sendirian dirumah.

Lalu, meskipun aku mulai bisa mengalirkan prana, itu sama sekali tidak berguna kalau aku tidak bisa mengubahnya menjadi Magecraft paaaaaaaling dasar seperti _Magecraft Reinforcement_ dan _Projection_.

Apakah artinya aku benar-benar tidak berbakat sebagai magus?

Apakah artinya aku benar-benar akan tewas tanpa harus bisa apa-apa?

.

- _Knock knock knock_ -

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan.

Kemungkinan, Sakura kembali berkunjung kerumahku untuk makan malam.

Seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, dia membantuku untuk menggantikan perban dari luka-lukaku yang mulai penuh seutuhnya.

Berbeda seperti yang ada di Movie, di mana Sakura hanya mengunjungi kediaman Emiya Shirou ketika malam penyerangan Assasin (Shinji Matou). Itu semua terjadi karena Emiya Shirou masih tetap menghadiri sekolah seperti biasanya untuk beberapa hari.

Sedangkan yang kulakukan, Aku sama sekali tidak pernah pergi sekolah semenjak pulang dari gereja Kotomine. Alasanya? Tentu karena aku tidak tahu dimana letak sekolah.

Dan meskipun aku bisa mencari letaknya ketika keluar rumah untuk belanja persediaan makanan ke super market atau sejenisnya. Aku tetap memilih untuk tidak menghabiskan waktuku yang tersisa untuk sekolah. Saat ini aku harus fokus untuk bisa mempraktekkan magecraft, kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan langsung tewas ketika berhadapan dengan servant Assasin nantinya.

Karena aku tidak masuk sekolah setelah 3 hari pertama aku mendapat luka, maka Sakura pun menjadi cemas. Dan dia menjadi lebih panik ketika mendapati diriku yang penuh perban saat dia berkunjung kerumahku.

Karena itulah Gadis lemah lembut seperti Sakura memilih untuk kembali mengunjungi rumahku setiap harinya.

"Senpai, bagaimana masakan malam ini?" tanya Sakura yang saat ini mencuci piring bersamaku sehabis makan malam.

"Masakanmu benar-benar lezat, Sakura. Terima kasih dan maaf karena telah merepotkanmu selama beberapa hari ini" ucapku.

"Senpai..., kuharap kau cepat sembuh dan mengingat semuanya. Karena..., aku..." Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya karena dia tidak ingin membuat senpainya menjadi sedih.

Ya, sebelumnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku mendapatkan syok dan gegar otak ringan ketika berusaha menyelamatkan adikku dari para penculik.

Yang kukatakan tidaklah sepenuhnya bohong, aku (Emiya Shirou) telah gagal dalam menyelamatkan Miyu. Dan aku memerlukan alasan karena diriku yang saat ini (Muramasa Shiro) memiliki sedikit banyaknya perbedaan dalam gerak ataupun tingkah laku.

Takutnya, Sakura akan menyadari perbedaan yang ada padaku. Atau mungkin dia sudah menyadarinya. Akan tetapi...

"Sakura, Sekali lagi maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Hanya saja, aku akan berjanji satu hal padamu. Meskipun aku berubah, meskipun aku kehilangan ingatanku, meskipun dunia ini akan menghadapi kiamat. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu! Tentu aku juga tidak akan menyerah dalam menyelamatkan adikku, Miyu!" Ucapku dengan tulus untuk kesekian kalinya selama seminggu ini.

Setelah bertemu dengan Sakura selama beberapa hari ini, tentu aku juga akan jatuh cinta pada ketulusan hatinya, ketabahan hatinya, kesabaranya, dan sifat kasih sayangnya. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang merawat diriku selama beberapa hari ini (Kirei tidak dihitung), dialah satu-satunya orang yang peduli dengan diriku. Dialah, Matou Sakura, gadis yang akan kuselamatkan dan kuubah takdirnya.

Meskipun aku bukan Emiya Shirou, tugas utamaku adalah melindungi Sakura dan Miyu sebagai ganti dirinya. Mungkin, kalau bisa aku juga akan menyelamatkan Julian, Erica dan Angelica. Meskipun aku tidak kenal mereka, paling tidak aku merasa kasihan pada mereka yang juga menjadi korban dari takdir yang aneh ini.

"Senpai..., terima kasih" ucap Sakura tersipu malu, seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan piring yang baru saja di bilasnya.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kali ini aku pun mengantarkan dirinya kedepan gerbang rumahku untuk menonaktifkan beberapa jebakan penyusup yang sebelumnya kupasang.

Tapi, beberapa langkah setelah keluar dari pintu rumah, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling kearahku.

"Senpai, terima kasih untuk malam ini" ucap manis Sakura dengan wajah sedih, tidak seperti biasanya dimana dia selalu tersenyum lembut ketika mengucapkan kata perpisahan ini.

Deg!  
Apakah itu artinya semuanya akan berakhir malam ini?

"Makan bersama senpai adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untukku" lanjutnya pelan.

Ti-tidak!  
Aku tidak akan membiarkanya menjadi korban kali ini. Aku akan menyelamatkanya dari takdir.

"Aku senang atas semua hal itu, tapi... sepertinya ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya kita bisa makan bersama. Karena..., setelah ini..." ucapnya dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Maaf sakura, aku tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu. Sejak awal, aku bisa saja mengatakan bahwa dia ditipu oleh para Ainsworth. Bisa saja aku mengatakan bahwa senpai yang di cintainya telah tewas, sementara tubuhnya ditempati oleh pemuda normal yang bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan Magecraft.

"Senpai? Kenapa kau terdiam? Aku-"

"Sakura, Aku akan tetap pada janjiku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari apapun! Dengan jiwaku sebagai taruhanya! Jadi..."

Maaf, karena tidak bisa mengatakan semua hal itu. Ini bukan karena aku takut Sakura kehilangan kepercayaan padaku. Bukan pula karena aku tidak ingin menyelamatkan Sakura.  
Ini semua, karena keegoisanku! Yang dicintai Sakura adalah Emiya Shirou, bukan diriku! Karena itulah, aku akan menyelamatkanya! Bukan sebagai Emiya Shirou! Melainkan sebagai...

"Senpai... Terima kasih... Terima kasih atas semua kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku. Sebelumnya aku takut senpai menjadi berbeda dan semakin menjauh dariku. Tapi senpai adalah senpai, orang yang kukagumi dan selalu kudambakan"

"Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengatakanya lagi setelah ini... karena itulah... Senpai... aku... aku sangat... sangat mencintaimu!" lanjut Sakura dengan air mata berlinang yang terpejam, dengan semburat merah memenuhi pipinya.

'E-e-EEEH!'

 _What the_! Apa yang Sakura katakan? Apa aku salah dengar? Bukankah di Movie seharusnya Sakura mengatakan tentang dimulainya Holy Grail war? Atau semacamnya? Tapi... ini... inii... bukankah ini adalah [ _Love Confession_ ] scene yang ada di Legenda itu?

"Selama ini, kupikir..., Senpai tidak pernah menaruh perhatian padaku, kupikir selama ini cinta yang kumiliki hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi..., syukurlah aku tidak salah. Sepertinya apapun yang mengubah senpai telah membuka hati senpai. Aku benar-benar senang. Jadi... benarkah Senpai akan selalu melindungi dan menyelamatkanku? Apakah itu artinya..."

Oh, jadi inikah perasaan para Heroine ketika berhadapan dengan MC _dense_ kelas kakap seperti Emiya Shirou? Mereka hanya bisa menunggu hingga MC itu sadar akan perasaan mereka?

"Ya..., Aku juga.. benar-benar sayang padamu. Aku akan melindungimu Sakura!" ucapku seraya melangkah dan mengenggam kedua tanganya yang mulai dingin karena malam bersalju.

"Senpai..." Sakura tidak bisa mengucap apapun, dia hanya mulai menangis keras dan langsung memeluk tubuhku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan memeluknya balik. Berusaha menenangkan tangisanya sambil mengusap lembut helaian rambutnya.

Setelah cukup tenang, Sakura yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku berucap.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin senpai lari dari kota ini... bersamaku. Atau paling tidak, aku akan bertarung sendirian untuk menyelamatkan senpai. Tapi, setelah mendengar senpai mengatakanya berkali-kali. Bahwa Senpai akan menyelamatkan diriku dan adikmu Miyu. Aku telah berubah fikiran. Aku tidak akan mengorbankan diriku. Aku tidak ingin terpisah dari senpai. Aku bahkan akan membuang semuanya demi selalu bersama senpai.." ucap Sakura disela isakan tangisnya.

Ah..., jadi Sakura berencana sejauh itu? Bahkan mengorbankan dirinya untuk keselamatanku. Tapi...

"Jangan khawatir Sakura. Aku akan berusaha memenuhi janjiku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Meskipun aku lemah, aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Senpai..."

Untuk sesaat kami berdua berdiam diri menikmati pelukan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan ditengah malam bersalju yang dingin ini. Sampai-

 **DHUAARR! DHUAARR! DHUAARR!  
** Suara nyaring terdengar dari rentetan beberapa ledakan sekaligus yang berasal dari pintu gerbang rumahku.

"Se-senpai! A-apa itu?" Sakura yang terperanjat kaget oleh suara dan angin ledakan langsung kugendong ala bridal style menuju kedalam rumah.

"Ah? Itu hanya ledakan dari jebakan beberapa Granat dan Ranjau yang kupasang di pintu gerbang untuk menghalau penculik masuk" jawabku seraya berlari dari kemungkinan Assasin yang mengejar.

Lebih tepatnya, 10 granat dan 8 ranjau telah kupasang untuk mengantisipasi kedatangan Assasin.  
Aku telah menghabiskan sebagian besar uang milik ayahku untuk membeli senjata peledak dari beberapa kenalan lama ayahku (di pasar gelap) beberapa hari ini. Toh, aku juga tidak memerlukan uang untuk jangka lama didunia ini.

"Bu-bukankah itu berbahaya? Bagaimana jika aku..."

"Hn? Sakura tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya mengaktifkan pengamanan itu kalau kau masuk kedalam kerumahku. Takutnya akan ada orang yang menganggumu atau menguntitmu. Dan aku selalu me _nonnaktfikan_ nya sebelum kau pulang kerumah. Karena itulah aku selalu mengantarkanmu ke gerbang ketika kau pulang, bukan?"

Lagipula hal kecil seperti ini bukanlah masalah. Saat ini aku hanya hidup sendirian. Tidak ada Miyu dan Kiritsugu. Tidak seperti di paralel lain dimana terdapat Taiga atau kakek Raiga yang berkunjung kerumah. Saat ini dunia hampir kiamat, tidak ada orang yang berjalan di luar rumah di kota bagian kota Fuyuki sebelah sini.

(kalau seandainya Kirei yang lewat, tentu Shiro tidak akan mempermasalahkan dirinya meledak)

"Senpai? Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku? Sepertinya bukan hanya perilaku, ingatan dan **masakan** senpai yang berbeda?" tanya Sakura yang malah terlihat senang ketika digendong seperti _princess._

'Mau bagaimana lagi, aku bukanlah [Master Chef] seperti para Emiya!' Teriak batinku.

Setelah sampai ke dapur, aku melepaskan Sakura dari gendongan, lalu aku mengambil beberapa pisau dapur dan meletakkanya di balik jaket yang kukenakan. Lalu membuka lemari yang ada diatas kulkas untuk mengambil satu [Katana] normal/biasa yang kuletakkan di pinggang. Serta 2 buah Uzi dengan amunisi penuh yang kupegang di kedua tangan.

Hanya senjata ini yang bisa kudapat dari pasar gelap yang dikelola Yakuza lokal di kota ini. Dan meskipun terdapat RPG-launcher, aku tidak memiliki dana yang cukup untuk membelinya. Semuanya habis setelah kubelikan 10 granat, 8 ranjau, dan 2 minigun Uzi.

Meskipun semua senjata modern ini tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan dan kekuatan tubuh servant. Paling tidak ini cukup untuk membunuh para Master yang hanyalah manusia normal ataupun boneka.

"Senpai? Sepertinya senpai sudah memperkirakan akan adanya penyerangan?"

Tentu, karena aku yang sedikit banyaknya mengetahui plot cerita, maka merupakan hal normal jika aku bersiap terlebih dulu. Tapi, tentu saja aku belum bisa mengatakan semua hal gila seperti itu pada Sakura saat ini.

"Sakura..., sebenarnya aku hanya takut jika terdapat orang yang berusaha mencelakai atau menculikmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Tidak setelah aku kelihangan adikku!"

"Senpai... " Sakura hanya bisa merona mendengar jawabanku.

Selama hampir 2 menit aku bersiaga di lorong yang menghubungkan dapur dan pintu masuk. Namun, masih belum ada tanda-tanda pergerakan. Tapi, aku tidak boleh lengah, musuhku adalah Servant Assasin! Servant yang keahlianya bersembunyi dan menghapus keberadaanya dengan skill [ _Concealment_ ]

.

5 menit kemudian.  
Sepertinya masih tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Assasin

.

8 menit kemudian.

"Sakura, aku akan keluar sebentar untuk memeriksa keadaan" ucapku dengan tegas. Meskipun kedua tanganku yang memegang Uzi sedikit gemetar karena takut.

Mau bagaimana lagi, musuhku adalah mahluk supernatural. Selemah apapun servant Assasin, dia adalah Heroic Spirit. Mana mungkin aku bisa menang melawan mereka hanya dengan senjata modern ini.

"Senpai...? kau tidak apa" Tanya sakura cemas

"Tidak apa, Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu terluka, Sakura"

Ya, aku harus berani. Karena ada orang yang harus kulindungi saat ini!

'Ta-tapi tangan senpai... Apakah senpai terlalu memaksakan dirinya?' Pikir Sakura yang melihat tubuh Senpainya bergetar dan berkeringat. Sepertinya bahkan senpai tidak menyadari kondisi tubuhnya.

"Senpai, biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku juga akan melindungimu"

E-eh? Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura adalah magus pengguna magecraft. Sedangkan aku hanyalah pemuda normal yang memiliki tubuh magus. Dan dalam melawan Assasin, berpisah adalah hal yang buruk. Bisa saja dia menyergap salah satu dari kami berdua ketika berpisah.

"Ba-baiklah, kita akan memeriksanya bersama-sama" ucapku seraya memantapkan langkah kakiku. Berjalan mendahului Sakura. Dengan dua minigun yang siap kutarik pelatuknya.

.

Begitu keluar rumah, yang kudapati hanyalah gerbang utama rumahku yang telah hancur lebur. Lalu terdapat beberapa potongan benda putih seperti sisa manequim yang terhambur dimana-mana.

Tanpa sadar, aku menghembuskan nafas lega karena tidak harus berhadapan dengan Assasin.

Sementara itu, Sakura berjalan menghampiri sisa ledakan, dengan teliti dia mencari sekitar hingga...

"Senpai, sepertinya tidak ada orang yang terluka akibat ledakan. Hanya saja..." Sakura mengambil serpihan manequim lalu menarik sebuah kartu yang tersangkut padanya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, tidak ada manusia yang menjadi korban. Karena Shinji yang menjadi master hanyalah Shinji palsu yang berupa boneka buatan Ainsworth.

"Itu..." ucapku pelan seraya pandanganku tertuju pada Assasin Class Card.

Sepertinya [Boneka Shinji] langsung meledak akibat ledakan besar. Mau bagaimana lagi orang normal sudah pasti akan meledak berkeping-keping. Ini karena Shinji terlalu bodoh dan terlalu percaya diri dengan tidak menggunakan class Card miliknya sebelum menyerang musuh. Kalau seandainya dia melakukan [Install Card] sebelum masuk gerbang, mungkin dia masih selamat.

"Senpai..., apakah senpai sudah mengetahui tentang dimulainya ritual Holy Grail War?" tanya Sakura yang sedang memegang Assasin Class Card.

"Ya..., Maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakanya padamu lebih awal. Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir terhadapku."

"Sudah kuduga, jadi selama beberapa hari ini senpai terlihat gelisah dan tegang karena hal ini?"

Eh? Dia bisa mengetahui bahwa aku terlihat tegang? Apa aktingku selama ini sangat buruk? Atau itu karena Sakura yang terlalu terobsesi dengan Emiya Shirou sehingga mengetahui sampai hal terkecil tentangnya?

"Maaf..., telah menyembunyikannya darimu. Pendeta palsu bernama Kotomine Kirei yang sebelumnya menyelamatkanku telah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Holy Grail yang bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan. Tentang Servant dan Master. Juga... tentang tiga keluarga yang menciptakan ritual ini." meskipun aslinya Kirei tidak menceritakan semua itu dengan detail. Selebihnya sudah kuketahui dari pengetahuan yang kubawa dari dunia asalku.

"Jadi... ?"

"Ya, aku mengetahui tentang Einzbern, Matou, dan Tohsaka. Tapi aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sakura adalah Sakura. Aku menyayangimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tidak masalah apakah kau itu seorang magus ataupun seorang Matou. Kau adalah satu-satunya Kouhai yang berharga bagiku" ucapku seraya berjalan kearah Sakura dan mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Senpai..., terima kasih" ucap Sakura yang tersipu malu.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya ritual mengerikan ini sudah dimulai. Lebih baik kau tinggal bersamaku untuk malam ini di rumahku. Aku akan melindungimu sekuat tenanga!" Ucapku seraya mengacungkan dua Uzi di tanganku.

"Hehe..., Senpai? Apa senpai sadar bahwa senjata seperti itu tidak akan mempan melawan servant?"

"Eh? Bukankah aku berhasil mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka dengan ledakan?" aku harus pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa servant yang meledak adalah Boneka Shinji palsu.  
Lagipula, sepertinya Sakura tidak benar-benar tidak peduli dengan Boneka Shinji. Mungkin karena dia sudah mengetahui bahwa kakak angkat aslinya yang selalu menyiksanya sudah lama meninggal.

"Itu... karena ini adalah Assasin Class Card, servant dengan status terlemah dari semua servant. Dan senpai hanya beruntung karena Master dari servant ini belum menggunakan kemampuan servant Card. Kalau terdapat servant lain yang menyerang, maka ledakan seperti sebelumnya tidaklah cukup."

"Hmm... baiklah, aku akan mencari truk pengisi bahan bakar gas. Apakah ledakan itu cukup untuk membunuh servant lain?" tanyaku polos.

"Fufu..., Senpai... hal seperti itu mana cukup." ucap Sakura, dengan wajah ceria menggemaskan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hmmm..., bagaimana dengan Napalm atau Nuklir?Aku ingin tahu, apakah servant bisa bertahan melawan ledakanya? Meskipun akan sulit menemukan benda seperti itu" ucapku dengan pose berfikir serius untuk mencarinya.

Ah.. benar-benar menyenangkan bisa menggoda Sakura seperti ini.

"Mou! Cukup! Ini ambillah, Senpai!" ucap Sakura seraya mengeluarkan Class Card lain dengan gambar orang memanah dan menyerahkannya ketanganku.

"Ini?"

Ah! Bukankah ini Class Card yang bisa mensummon Heroic Spirit atau Counter Guardian EMIYA? Akhirnya.. dengan ini aku mungkin bisa lebih berguna di dunia ini.

"Itu adalah Archer Class Card, didalamnya terdapat Heroic Spirit terkuat didalam sejarah, King of Heroes, King of Mesopotamia, Gilgamesh" jelas Sakura.

"Hmm... terkuat didalam sejarah? Tapi bagaimana dengan Hero yang tidak tertulis **didalam** sejarah itu sendiri? Seperti cerita-cerita peradaban yang hilang dari sejarah seperti Atlantis atau kaum yang dihapus dari muka bumi karena Bencana Alam Dahsyat seperti Meteor, Ledakan Gunung Api, Banjir Besar, ataupun Gempa dahsyat? Atau bagaimana dengan para Heroic Spirit yang hidup pada Era sebelum sejarah itu sendiri dikenal oleh manusia, Era dimana belum dikenalnya tulis menulis, Era sebelum kakek atau moyang Gilgamesh itu sendiri dilahirkan. Gilgamesh bukanlah manusia pertama bukan? Lagipula Mesopotamia itu wilayah yang sangat kecil. Selain itu, Hero terkuat? Bagaimana kalau dengan legenda Jepang Susanoo, Ameterasu, dan Izanami. Atau legenda India tentang Budha? Atau legenda China tentang Sun wukong?"

Tentu hal ini masih bisa dikuatkan dengan semua senjata yang dikoleksi atau dicuri Gilgamesh dari pemilik sebelumnya. Secara logic, Gilgamesh itu hanyalah seorang pencuri dan kolektor, bukanlah seorang [ **Blacksmith** ] ataupun [ **Creator** ] dari semua senjata yang ada di [Gate Babylon].

"Senpai? Kenapa senpai terlihat tidak suka dengan Gilgamesh?"

"Benci? Tidak. Aku hanya merasa aneh ketika mendengar legenda miliknya yang terlalu dibesar-besarkan? Bisa saja itu semua adalah palsu bukan? Bahkan kita tidak akan tahu kalau-kalau King Artur itu adalah wanita, ataupun pembunuh terkenal Jack the Ripper hanyalah anak kecil imut, atau Legenda-legenda lainya yang tidak sesuai dengan keaslianya."

Sebenarnya aku kesal dengan Gilgamesh karena sifat sombongnya. Kalau saja dia tidak sombong dan bodoh, tentu aku akan sedikit menghormatinya.

"Umm... jadi... apa itu artinya senpai tidak ingin menerima Class Card itu?"

"Hmm..., baiklah aku akan menerimanya. Hanya saja aku berharap yang muncul adalah Heroic Spirit yang lebih terkenal. Yang legendanya tersebar lebih luas, bahkan ke semua dunia paralel dan semua _timeline_ history manusia, baik itu masa lalu, masa sekarang, maupun masa depan"

Semakin terkenal seorang Heroic Spirit, maka dia pun akan menjadi semakin kuat.  
Kalau seandainya EMIYA bukanlah Counter Guardian yang hanya merupakan pelayan, butler, bellboy, ataupun mainan ALAYA, tentu dia telah menjadi Heroic Spirit terkuat yang pernah ada. Dengan semua senjata legendaris yang dimilikinya ketika menyelamatkan manusia dari masa kemasa dari satu era ke era lainya.

"Hum? Memangnya ada Heroic seperti itu, senpai?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung dan wajah menggemaskan.

"Entahlah? Selain itu, bagaimana cara menggunakan benda ini?" ucapku untuk menahan diriku dari godaan imut dan manisnya Sakura.

{( _Tentu Illya dan Miyu lebih imut_!)}  
Pasti itulah yang akan dikatakan oleh para Emiya ( _Kiritsugu_ dan _Shirou_ ) kalau mendengar komentarku tentang imutnya Sakura.

"Pertama-tama Senpai harus mengalirkan prana pada kartu, kemudian-" Ucap Sakura seraya mengangkat Assasin Class Card, lalu mengucapkan:

" _Include!_ " kartu ditangan Sakura tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pisau dengan aura gelap.

"Atau senpai juga bisa menggunakanya seperti ini: _Install!_ " kali ini pakaian sakura berubah menjadi pakaian serba hitam sexy bergaya penari dari legenda _Arabian Night_ dengan topeng tengkorak menempel menghiasi rambutnya.

"Whoaaa..." Oppainya benar-benar keren!  
Dengan pakaian milik Assasin [Hassan of Serenity] dari FGO, Oppai Sakura terlihat lebih besar.

Kalau cuma mengalirkan prana tentu aku sudah bisa. Dan ketika aku mulai mencoba mengalirkannya serta mengucapkan "Include" lalu "Install" pada kartu. Tentu tidak mendapatkan hasil, sama persis seperti yang ada di Movie yang pernah ku tonton.

Lalu Sakura melepas kartu Assasin yang sebelumnya di _Install_ dan mencoba kartu Archer yang sebelumnya kupegang. Dan hasilnya sudah pasti sama, Sakura juga tidak bisa menggunakan kartu itu.

"Maaf senpai, se-sepertinya Julian telah menipuku. Ini hanyalah kartu biasa yang tidak terhubung dengan Heroic Spirit manapun didalamnya. Sepertinya sejak awal dia ingin membunuhku dengan memberikan kartu kosong seperti ini. Kalau tidak ada senpai... aku pasti sudah..."

"Yosh, yosh... Sakura..., tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ini semua bukan salahmu" ucapku lembut sembari kembali mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Ta-tapi..., tanpa kekuatan servant Gilgamesh, kita tidak bisa menang. Dan senpai tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Miyu"

"Boleh aku meminjam kartu kosong itu?" tanyaku. Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan kartu yang merupakan wadah untuk Heroic Spirit.

Lalu, dengan salah satu pisau dapur yang ada di balik jaketku, aku menggores sedikit ujung jari jempolku dan mengalirkan darah yang keluar pada Archer Class Card.

"Senpai!" Sakura yang khawatir bergegas hendak menolongku.

"Tidak apa, ini tidak terlalu sakit" ucapku.

Meskipun pengucapan Mantra yang berbeda, Sistem Grail yang berbeda, Lingkaran Sihir yang berbeda, Tempat pemanggilan yang berbeda, dan banyak hal Faktor berbeda lainya. Dari beragam paralel Fate Series yang kuketahui semuanya memiliki satu kesamaan dalam proses pemanggilan Heroic Spirit, yaitu: Katalis atau Medium, berupa artefak atau benda yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan salah satu Heroic Spirit.

Dan katalis paling sempurna yang kumiliki saat ini masih mengalir didalam tubuhku. Yaitu darah dari EMIYA SHIROU!

Dengan kekuatan Heroic Spirit yang kupanggil menggunakan katalis darah dan kartu ini! Akan kupastikan Sakura dan Miyu selamat!

" _ **Install!**_ "

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[Bersambung di: **[** **My Wish Upon Star (part 2)** **]** ]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Fic ini terisnpirasi dari Anime: _**Fate Kaleid Liner PRISMA/ILLYA Movie**_.

Ah, sebelumnya pasti banyak yang tidak suka karena saya belum menyelesaikan fic lainya. Jadi mohon ampun beribu maaf. Saya masih belum menyelesaikanya.

Dan disebagian Review fic lain terdapat beberapa reader yang ingin mengadaptasi fic buatan saya. Hal seperti itu bukan masalah besar. Kalian boleh saja kok melakukanya asalkan tidak copas sama persis 100%.

Malahan kalau ada yang mengembangkan ide saya dan membuatnya lebih kreatif dan lebih bagus dari hasil buatan saya bukan masalah. Itu semua adalah hasil kerja keras kalian. Dan artinya mungkin hanya sebegitulah batas kemampan saja dalam menulis.

Kritik dan saran kalian akan Kishi terima dengan tangan terbuka.

Ah, sekalian saja Kishi mengucapkan **[Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru]** terlebih dulu. Haha... siapa tau tidak akan sempat nantinya.

.

Ok, mungkin ini saja dari Kishi untuk sementara ini.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


End file.
